Headrest arrangements which are known from the prior art comprise two headrest rods which are guided and held in securing supports for fastening to a backrest of a seat, which securing supports are arranged and held in the backrest. The securing supports are usually provided with sliding sleeves or sliding bushes for guiding the headrest rods in the securing supports.